


100 dollar bill·番外

by YueJin



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueJin/pseuds/YueJin
Summary: 中出双性伴读 or 少年版唐璜日葛朗台
Relationships: Knifewood, evanstan, 桃包 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	100 dollar bill·番外

💌

·  
男孩第四次在公共场合收到Ransom的裸照时，终于忍不住上网搜索了一下“我是男的，总是收到同性裸照怎么办”。  
第一次他是在餐桌上收到了健身房半裸对镜自拍，配文“怎么样？”男孩一头雾水，但还是回复道：“您真会锻炼身体💪🏻”得到对方的一串省略号和无语emoji.  
跟Ransom的小团体在派对前碰头的时候Charles收到了第二张，他仓促地瞥了一眼，是Ransom下午在床上拍的，上半身赤裸地靠在床头，被子堪堪遮住了重点部位，仔细看还能在照片角落发现男孩的脚趾，Charles贴心地回复：“您这张好像不小心拍到我了，如果发给别人还是换一张吧😊”这次Ransom扭头就走，连省略号都没留给他。  
第三张发来时他正在和Charlotte头挨着头刷TikTok，一张唧唧顶沐浴液的特写毫无防备地“叮”一声出现在屏幕上，还好Charles手快，才将预览图及时关上了。  
但Charlotte虽然来不及看清发信人，可还是大致猜到了内容，这让Charles不得不用接下来的三十分钟跟女孩保证对方不是心怀不轨的成年人。  
这次Charles是真的有点不高兴了，趁着Charlotte被女伴叫出去说话的工夫回复Ransom：“不要再发裸照了❕”男孩打字时气势汹汹，临发送时又觉得不妥，于是删删改改几次，最后发送的是：“Hugh少爷，可以不要再发这种照片了吗？在公共场合不太方便，拜托了🥺🙏🏻”  
但对方明显没有体会出他短信间含蓄的不满，几秒钟后，三张不同角度的勃起下体特写接连传进了男孩的手机，并配文“🍆🍆🍆👌🏻👅🍑💦💦”  
Charles对着那串暗示强烈的emoji沉默了几秒，终于打开浏览器搜索：“我是男的，总是收到同性裸照怎么办”。  
值得庆幸的是，咨询这个问题的人竟然不在少数，甚至有一个专门的分区，Charles对着几千条评论仔仔细细地研究了一阵，终于决定采用点赞数最多的一条：“拍一张自己的大咚发过去（如果不够大可以找网图）推荐配文：对着你硬了/想尝尝爷的吗/操不死你的，变态。”

男孩在溜进卫生间前往Ransom所在的卡座瞧了一眼，对方正左拥右抱着两个美女，却像能收到信号似的恰好抬起脸、与他目光相对，Charles下意识缩了缩脖子，而Ransom也立刻收敛了脸上的笑容，举起手机面色不善地敲了敲屏幕。  
Charles在心里噘了噘嘴，但脸上还是奉送了一个真诚的假笑。几分钟后，男孩将自己人生中第一张下体照——一张拉开了一点裤沿、画面又暗又晃、根本分辨不出是什么东西的图片——作为短信附件发给了自己的雇主，配文里写道：“请不要再发了😥，Hugh少爷，这个我也有。”  
男孩几乎是在按下发送键的那一瞬间就后悔了，但短信显示“已读”的速度比他更快，紧接着就是“对方正在输入”，对面的Ransom仿佛一直在等着似的，屏幕上转眼就蹦出了几条新信息，将那张昏暗模糊的照片顶了上去。  
“䒑（SHIFT）？？？”  
“你他妈的干什莫（WTVUCK）？？”  
“你现在在在哪（WHERE RRR U）？？？”  
charles被满屏的错字震撼了一下，还没来得及回复，对方的电话已经劈头盖脸地打了进来。  
“Hugh少——”  
“你他妈在哪儿呢？”Ransom电话中的背景音很快从嘈杂过渡成安静，他的声线压得很低，每个字都像是在咬牙切齿，“是不是一楼拐角那个卫生间？”  
“对，但是我——”  
“你给我在里面等着！”Ransom话音未落就直接挂断了电话，只留Charles坐在马桶上一脸茫然地听着忙音，他还有点没反应过来发生了什么，但对方的语气他太熟悉了，直觉就不是好事。  
男孩紧张兮兮地探头到外间看了看，连一个人影也没见到，这才敢走出来洗手，但刚刚冲掉泡沫，门就被碰一声推开了，Ransom怒气冲天地跨了进来，手指隔空戳着他的鼻尖，像是正准备开批斗大会，但酝酿过几秒，终于只是低声骂了一句，回身重重地扭上了门锁。  
“门都敢不关，你是不是想让全世界都知道你在这里拍裸照？”Ransom挑高了眉毛，手里紧攥着手机，将要熄灭的屏幕上是那张模糊出像素点的照片。  
“那不能算裸照……而且我也关门了……”Charles小声辩解，Ransom却只摆出了一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，一连往前走了好几步，将男孩顶在了洗手台上：“你没看见卡座里有多少人吗？”他将手机举高了怼在Charles脸前，图片被放大调亮，明晃晃地照着男孩的眼睛，“还是你就是想让所有人都看到？”  
“可是您也发给我了……”Charles嗫嚅着指出，他被迫偏过头去，只是用余光悄悄瞥着对方，屏幕的光亮将他的眼角烫得发红，他微微弓起背，手湿淋淋地撑在洗手池上，像是只面对恶犬的猫，显得格外可怜。  
但Ransom毫不心软，身体逼得更近，手掌牢牢握住了男孩的腰，稍一用力就把他抱到了台面上：“是不是欠操了？就发这种照片勾引人？”  
“我没有！”Charles睁圆了眼睛，“而且明明是你先发——”  
“你是说我在勾引你了？”Ransom已经不再是刚进门时气急败坏的样子了，他又回到了从容且坏脾气的状态，“我只是在玩那个挑战游戏而已。”他理直气壮地打断了男孩，“而且勾引你还用得着拍裸照？直接照一张100块不就得了。”他说着，真的从兜里掏出钱夹来，“啪啪”地抽了两下Charles的脸颊，刻意压低了嗓音问，“对不对？乖婊子？”  
“我不是……”  
“不是？”Ransom嗤笑了一声，用皮质钱夹挺括的尖角戳了戳男孩打开的腿间，“这儿湿了没有？”  
Charles用力摇摇头，身体却又忍不住打了个哆嗦，Ransom没错过这个，脸上的笑容更加不怀好意，男孩看见他的表情，面颊浮上两片难堪的红晕，正想要扭开头，却又被捏着下巴掰回来，叫他不得不盯着自己被一只钱包作弄的下身。  
“又撒谎是不是？”Ransom微微发力，将钱夹小小的一角隔着裤子顶进了男孩的肉穴里，戳弄了两下，又转动手腕，用皮质边沿抵着穴口上方敏感的小花蕾慢慢磨蹭，“上次说再撒谎就怎么样来着？”  
“对、对不起……”Charles小声呻吟着，他将大腿张得更开，方便那只钱夹在自己胯间动作，穿着帆布鞋的脚也踏在了台面上，鞋底在冰凉洁白的大理石上留下了一个浅浅的脏印子。  
“就只有对不起？”  
Charles胡乱点点头，被Ransom上挑着声音“嗯？”了一声，又赶紧摇晃脑袋，Ransom对他这幅蠢样子勉强算是满意，抿着嘴角哼笑了一声，抓着男孩的帽衫带子将他拽过来狠狠咬了一口下唇。  
Charles疼得抽了口气，同时手里又被塞进了东西，他泪眼朦胧地低头去看，是Ransom的那部手机，已经被调成了拍照模式：“你不是喜欢拍这儿的照片吗？现在让你拍个够。”Ransom将钱夹又往深处挤了挤，哑声威胁道，“好好照，照得不好看就把你裤子扒了，直接用钱包操你的小脏穴。”  
Charles呜咽了一声，他下面的嘴巴虽然已经被弄得很馋，脑子里也像充满了水蒸气一样湿乎乎、热腾腾的，拍照这件事却还是让他本能地感到紧张，但Ransom完全没有给他拒绝的余地，握着他的手腕将镜头移到了重点部位上，又打开了录像功能，将色情照片直接晋级成了色情片。  
黑色钱夹的线条非常利落，五金闪闪发亮，硬挺的直角一下一下地操着软穴，不时又变换角度磨蹭性器的根部和会阴，男孩肉缝间的浅灰色运动裤的布料已经被吃进去一块，淫水的痕迹隐隐约约地渗了出来，肉瓣肥嘟嘟地裤裆上勾勒出明显的轮廓，这本来是很上镜的，但Charles手抖得厉害，视频拍出来都是虚影，只有他带着哭腔的呻吟声被清晰地录了下来，还有就是作为画外音的Ransom说的那些淫言秽语。  
Ransom一边用钱夹操着男孩，一边也低头盯着屏幕，很快就对那些模糊的画面失去耐心，他夺过手机，对着Charles的胯间拍个不停，运动裤的布料很快被洇湿成细腻的深灰，紧紧包裹着下面柔软鼓胀的肉穴，Ransom用钱夹角拨弄揉压，等到男孩的大腿微微痉挛着夹紧了他的手，脚尖颤抖着踮起来踩在桌沿，他又坏心眼地抬高镜头去照男孩的脸。  
Ransom承认自己一开始只是为了好玩，也想着以后用视频威胁男孩做点更出格的事，但几秒钟后，这种轻佻的心情就已经荡然无存，取而代之的是他越发沉重的呼吸和胀痛的阴茎。  
Ransom一直知道Charles适合露出某些表情，他也一直不讨厌在做爱时听男孩哭哭啼啼地叫床，或者故意将手指插进对方的嘴里乱搅、弄得他口水眼泪混成脏兮兮的一团，但即使是这样，Ransom也没有想到，Charles的脸被镜头框住的时候能耐看到这个程度。  
男孩紧闭着眼，睫毛上挂着晶亮的泪珠，眼尾红得像涂多了劣质胭脂的站街女，他挺翘的小鼻尖被汗水浸湿了，脸颊也粉扑扑的，舌头像小动物似的一遍一遍舔过齿列和嘴角，下唇上还有他自己咬出来的牙印，他高高扬着自己的苹果下巴，露出漂亮的小下颌线和脆弱柔软的脖颈，Ransom没忍住在他的喉结上留下了一串殷红的吻痕，手上变本加厉地用钱夹磨蹭，几乎要将整个尖角都塞进小肉穴里。  
男孩喘息时从半阖的眼睑缝里看见了逼近的镜头，他先是害怕地用手去挡，被Ransom半哄半骗的叫了几声好孩子，就又乖乖地当起了小艳星，他的呻吟里水声更足，下身湿得也更厉害，几乎把裤裆全部洇成了深灰色，两条大腿内侧的布料都变得潮呼呼的，身体更是抖个不停，小臂颤颤巍巍地撑着水池，指甲都用力成了暧昧的深粉色。  
Ransom勉力忍着不去吻他，只是诱哄着叫Charles睁开眼看镜头，他照得口干舌燥，直到男孩攀上高潮都没能再下移镜头，他将还在打冷颤的男孩抱下台面，对着镜子录他们的纠缠接吻，Charles紧紧抱着他的脖颈，小狗一样热切地舔吮他的嘴唇。  
Ransom将微湿的钱夹随手扔在洗手池，探下手去揉Charles湿淋淋的裤裆：“还说自己不是小婊子？”他的声音又哑又烫，“被钱包操得都喷水了是不是？”  
男孩在他怀里呜咽了一声，忸怩着不肯说话，又被逼问了一次，才终于小小地点了点头。  
Ransom低笑了一声，手机镜头稳稳地照向镜子，他低着头用鼻尖去蹭Charles敏感的耳垂，将充斥着情欲味道的热气呼在上面：“是不是小婊子？”他低声用谎言保证道，“承认的话就放过你，不然我就在这儿一边录像一边操你。”  
Charles低头看了看Ransom已经解开的腰带，又仰头望着他，眼尾水红，绿眼珠亮晶晶的：“我不是，”男孩小声说，声音里含着点若有似无的狡黠笑意，他的舌尖舔过下唇，留下一道湿漉的水痕，又在Ransom微微愣神时踮起脚来，嘴唇靠在他的鬓角，用气音一字一顿地说道：“我才不是小婊子。”

PS：  
Ransom的手机没拍几条视频就没电了，但他还是和Charles在卫生间里一直呆到了派对散场，他出门前拿过Charles的手机，将之前发的那几条错字连篇的短信都删了，又翻出一张没怎么露点的自拍，设置成了屏保。

—F—


End file.
